Gray
by Jcansnh
Summary: Daniel itu hitam, Seongwoo putih, dan Minhyun mengambil peran abu-abu yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. [ OngHwangNiel ; Wanna One ; GS!Minhyun ; AU!SMA ]
1. Chapter 0

_-Ong Seongwoo_

" _Hyun."_

" _Ya?"_

"Choose between Daniel and me."

"I can't."

" _Seongwoo-"_

"Yes, I know that."

"I mean, I can't Seongwoo."

" _Gue gak denger, gue pake hetset."_

 _-Kang Daniel_

" _Kak."_

" _Kenapa, Nik?"_

" _Antara gue sama Kak Seongwoo-"_

" _Aku gak bisa milih diantara kalian berdua itu-"_

" _Daniel atau Seongwoo?_ "

" _Nik-"_

"Oh yes, good!"

" _Ih aku gak milih satupun dari kalian!"_


	2. Chapter 1:Nik!

"Nik!"

Daniel menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Minhyun berlari ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang penuh barang bawaan.

"Ribet banget sih Kak," ujar Daniel setelah Minhyun berada tepat disebelahnya. "Sini gue bawain."

Senyum Minhyun merekah ketika Daniel mengambil tote-bagnya yang berisi seragam olahraga. "Makasih hehe."

Daniel tertawa kecil, lalu mengusak puncak kepala Minhyun. _"Anything for you."_

Minhyun ikut tertawa, lalu mulai berjalan mendahului Daniel. Sementara remaja kelahiran 1996 itu terpaku di lantai tempat ia berpijak. Masih mengagumi tawa merdu yang menjadi suara kesukaannya.

"Nik!"

Daniel tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Minhyun sudah berada beberapa jarak darinya.

"Ayo masuk kelas!"

Daniel tersenyum, berjalan mendekat dan menautkan jemarinya di celah jemari milik Minhyun. "Ayo."

Tidak menyadari Ong Seongwoo sedang memperhatikan keduanya dari ujung koridor.

* * *

hi, maaf aku datang bawa kabar buruk, bcs file fanfictku ada di laptop lama dan ternyata laptopnya rusak total+datanya blm di back-up sama sekali T.T Jadi aku nulis ulang kelanjutan fanfictku yang lain, maaf teman-teman T.T

Adakah yang suka cinta segitiga OngHwangNiel selain aku?

ps : besok aku update fanfict ini!


	3. Chapter 2:Seongwoo!

"Seongwoo, jangan berani-berani kabur ya!" teriak Minhyun ketika mendapati Seongwoo mengendap menuju pintu belakang kelas.

Seongwoo memamerkan cengirannya, lalu segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan kelas untuk kabur dari jadwal piket. Remaja kelahiran 95 itu mengira Minhyun tidak akan mengejarnya, tetapi dugaannya salah, si gadis bermarga Hwang itu mengejarnya sambil membawa sapu.

Dan ketika Seongwoo berbalik, ia mendapati Minhyun menabraknya. Tidak ingin sahabatnya terjatuh, Seongwoo segera melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang Minhyun.

"Hidungku sakit," rengek Minhyun setelah mundur satu langkah dari dekapan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecek hidung Minhyun, takut-takut hidung gadis itu cedera. Kemudian ia mengelus lembut tulang hidung Minhyun yang memerah.

" _Sorry_ , Min." Dan setelah itu segera menjepit ujung hidung Minhyun sambil tertawa.

"Ya!" Minhyun segera memukul bahu Seongwoo, kemudian mengelus sendiri hidungnya yang sakit.

"Kalau hidungku kenapa-napa, harus tanggung jawab!"

"Iya gue tanggung jawab. Jadi kapan mau daftarin pernikahan kita?"

"Ong Seongwoo!"

Seongwoo tertawa, kemudian merangkul Minhyun untuk kembali menuju kelas, menyelesaikan tugas piket harian.

Dan Kang Daniel hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, Minhyun (untuk saat ini) belum jadi pacar dari Ong ataupun Niel. Kenapa? Coba deh baca chp0, kan disitu dia ga bisa milih satupun dari OngNiel.

Ps : ratingnya bakal naik, so I'm warning you guys

Pss : aku produktif hari ini wkwk

Psss : Onghwang? Nielhwang? Siapa yang berlayar~


	4. Chapter 3:Start

"Kak," panggil Daniel pada Seongwoo yang sedang menulis catatan tambahan pada buku.  
"Oy."  
Daniel menoleh pada Seongwoo. "Lo beneran suka sama Kak Minhyun?"  
Seongwoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Melempar pertanyaan yang sama pada Daniel. "Lo beneran suka sama Minhyun?"  
"Iya, gue suka sama dia."  
Seongwoo melempar tatapan pada Daniel. " _But sorry_ nih Niel, setau gue lo suka mainin cewek. Dan gue gak mau Minhyun jadi target lo selanjutnya."  
Daniel tertawa. "Ya terus lo kira lo baik Kak? Kecandungan alkohol? _Kidding me?_ "  
"Seenggaknya gue gak hobi tebar benih ke cewek."  
Daniel terdiam. Dan detik berikutnya yang lebih muda melayangkan bogem telak, menyebabkan perkelahian di tengah pelajaran fisika.

.

.

Pada awalnya, Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo adalah dua lelaki yang memiliki persahabatan yang kuat. Hingga akhirnya dinding persaingan mereka menebal seiring masuknya Hwang Minhyun dalam lingkar pertemanan mereka.  
"Niel?"  
Daniel tersenyum, membuat Minhyun merasa ngilu karena sudut bibir lelaki itu lebam. "Hai," sapa Daniel.  
Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lebam itu, tapi Daniel menahan tangannya.  
"Gue gak apa-apa, Kak," ujar Daniel.  
"Kamu sama Seongwoo, kenapa?"  
Daniel tidak menjawab, malah menggenggam tangan Minhyun sambil tersenyum. "Gue antar pulang, ya?"  
"Tapi akuㅡ"  
 _"Please?"_  
Sorot rubah itu menatap Seongwoo yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Daniel. Seongwoo mengangguk kecil dan melangkah menjauh.  
"Niel," panggil Minhyun.  
"Hn?"  
"Mau obatin lukamu dulu di rumahku?"

Daniel tersenyum. "Iya."  
Di gerbang, Minhyun melihat Seongwoo sedang berbincang dengan adik kelas karena gadis menggunakan pangkat dua pada bahunya, sementara Minhyun menggunakan pangkat tiga. Gadis dengan nama keluarga Hwang itu menangkap sorot mata khawatir di mata adik kelas, sementara Seongwoo hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengenakan helm _full-face_ miliknya.  
Seongwoo sempat memerangkap sorot mata Minhyun beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan kaca helm dan berlalu mengendarai cbr hitamnya. Meninggalkan Minhyun dan segala rasa penasarannya.  
Sebenarnya Minhyun sudah dua kali melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama hari ini, pada Seongwoo dan Daniel.  
 _"Kamu sama Daniel/Seongwoo, kenapa?"_  
Dan,  
 _"Mau obatin lukamu dulu di rumahku?"  
_ Karena seharusnya gadis bermarga Hwang itu pulang bersama Ong Seongwoo sore ini.  
"Kak Minhyun!"  
Minhyun memutar tubuh dan mendapati Daniel bersama dengan ninja hitamnya. Yang lebih muda mengulurkan helm, membuat Minhyun mengulas senyum tipis. _"Thanks"  
_ Tepat setelah Minhyun duduk dengan nyaman, Daniel segera memacu motornya. Tidak menyadari bahwa Seongwoo mengikuti diam-diam, memastikan Minhyun tiba di rumah dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Double update, atau update besok aja?

Why baru nyadar kalo danik emg fleksibel di pair sama siapapun? semacem jiun:)

Ps : fyi di Ongniel, aku team sub!danik :)))))


	5. Chapter 4:The Night

**Line!**

 **Line** **!**

 **Line!**

 **Line!**

"SEONGWOO INI HAPENYA MAMA BUANG AJA YA? BERISIKK!"

"JANGAN MAA, NTAR SEONGWOO PAKE HAPE SIAPAA?"

"PAKE TELEPON RUMAH AJAAAA."

"MAA INI BUKAN JAMAN DILAN PACARAN KALII."

Setelah itu Seongwoo yang awalnya sedang mencuci motor di halaman depan, langsung berlari ke ruang tengah dimana Mamanya sudah mengangkat ponsel dengan ikon apel yang tidak utuh itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Hehe."

Seongwoo segera membuka kunci layar dan pop-up line dari Minhyun menyambutnya.

 **Minhyun** : Seongwooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Minhyun** : Buku matematikakuuuuuuuuu

 **Minhyun** : YAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Minhyun** : Mau kubakar rumahmu yaa?

 **Seongwoo** : Iya iya

 **Minhyun** : Nah bagus! Antarin ke rumahku malam ini!

 **Seongwoo** : Terus gue jadi laler nyamuk lo sama Daniel? Sorry aja, gak bakalan ada laler seganteng gueeee.

 **Minhyun** : Seongwoo apaan siiiiii?

 **Seongwoo** : Lah bener gue kan.

 **Minhyun** : Danik udah pulang kalik.

 **Seongwoo** : Peduli amat gwaaa.

 **Minhyun** : Pokoknya jam 7 udah di rumah aku!

 **Minhyun** : Titik!

 **Seongwoo** : IYA NYAI

"Seongwoo?"Seongwoo menoleh dan mendapati sang Papa sedang memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Hai."

"Muka kamu?"

"Kenapa, Pa? Ganteng kan?"

"Tawuran dimana kamu? Setau Papa hari ini gak ada tawuran pelajar."

Seongwoo nyengir. "Main sama Daniel, Pa."

"Daniel? Kang Daniel? Temen kamu itu?"

"Rival, Pa," ralat Seongwoo.

"Loh?"

"Rebutan si Minhyun, Won," sahut Mama Seongwoo, membuat cengiran Seongwoo tambah lebar.

JoowonㅡPapa Seongwooㅡmenggelengkan kepala sambil bergumam, "Dasar anak jaman jigeum."

"Hehe."

Jowoon menoyor kepala Seongwoo. "Haha hehe. Udah diobatin belum?" Ia ganti menoleh pada istrinya. "Ini anak sudah kamu obatin belum, Boa?"

BoaㅡMama Seongwooㅡmengangguk. "Udah tadi begitu sampe rumah. Langsung deh."

"Langsung diomelin?" tanya Jowoon.

"Itu nomor satu, Pa," sahut Seongwoo.

"Panas gak telinga kamu?" tanya Jowoon lagi.

"Mendidih, Pa!"

.

.

Pukul tujuh kurang lima menit, Seongwoo sudah tiba di depan pagar kediaman Hwang.

 **Seongwoo** : Gue diluar pageerrr.

 **Minhyun** : Manja banget sih? Tinggal buka aja.

 **Seongwoo** : Gue buka nih?

 **Seongwoo** : Buka baju.

 **Minhyun** : Makanya, otak jangan direndam di air sabun!

 **Minhyun** : Bentar!

Kurang dari tiga menit, Minhyun muncul dan membuka pagar.

"Mampir dulu?" tanya Minhyun saat melihat Seongwoo tidak turun dari motornya.

"Orangtua lo ada di rumah? Adek sama kakak lo?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Ayah sama Bunda belum pulang kerja, Kak Sujin belum pulang kuliah, Sinbi baru aja pergi sama Moonbin."

"Yaudah gue gak jadi mampir." Seongwoo menyerahkan _tote-bag_ yang sebelumnya ia gantung di stang motor. "Nih."

Minhyun mengecek isi tote-bag itu dan terkejut mendapati kotak _tupperware_ hijau yang lumayan besar.

"Apaan nih?"

"Mama gue tadi sore bikin bolu."

Minhyun tersenyum. "Makasih ya."

"Iya sama-sama."

"Makasih ke Mama kamu."

"Hedeh."

Minhyun tertawa, kemudian membentuk gesture mengusir. "Sana balik."

"Gak mau _good night kiss_ dulu sama gue?"

" _Good bye_ , terus gak usah balik aja bisa?"

"Jahat lo sama jodoh sendiri."

"Seongwoo, pulang sana."

"Iya deh gue balik."

Seongwoo menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Seongwoo," panggil Minhyun.

Seongwoo tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh pada gadis yang sedang menumpu berat tubuhnya pada pagar itu.

"Lukanya, udah diobatin kan?" tanya Minhyun serius.

"Luka luar udah. Tapi luka hati gue, belum." Seongwoo tersenyum. "Balik gue. _See you tomorrow_ , Min."

.

.

.

.

Aku sebenarnya penumpang kapal OngHwang. MWEHEHEHEHEHE

Ps: aku udah dabel apdet hehe


End file.
